


Fixing You

by NicoSavage24



Series: Ain’t Nothing Stronger Than The Four of Us [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Charlynch and Baysha Together, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Shower Sex, The Four Horsewomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Takes place just a few short hours from Survivor Series. Charlotte appears to be broken down and out from her match with Ronda. But the only way someone can “fix” her is the three women in her life that knows her best.





	Fixing You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here we go. My first fic about the four horsewomen. Also, my first fic containing smut for OT4. I spent weeks making this as vivid and steamy as possible. I need a shower after writing this. Lord, help me now. I apologize in the most, unapologetic way possible. Sorry if you see any errors of spelling. Please Enjoy and Thank You!

The warm water pours down, it dribbles close by as Charlotte’s deep thoughts blurs into sheerness and everything is a foggy reception at the moment. The vibe of the hot water silences her as the steam and the sound of water takes control of Charlotte’s mind and body. Her mind is doing twirls, and it resembles that it’s remaining under an everlasting cascade. 

The droplets of water trickling on her back triggers images of what transpired tonight at Survivor Series. The world couldn’t stop talking about it. It was the “return” of the queen. Charlotte let the world know that the queen was back and anyone that didn’t like it had to bend the knee. She gave Ronda Rousey the beating of a lifetime. In her head was crystal clear images of the brutal shots of kendo sticks attacking flesh and a enraged stomp on a chair that trapped Ronda’s throat. It was all built up and released in thin air. Charlotte felt good to show Ronda who’s world this is and that this isn’t like the octagon that Ronda has dominated for nearly a decade. Charlotte felt her body filled with this built up adrenaline but became overcome with emotion like she wants to scream out loud the whole world stops it’s axis and hears her. 

It’s just been about a half hour since she made her way into the hotel near the arena and Charlotte’s mind and psyche was a mix of adrenaline from what transpired in the ring and frustration over the past few months. She had to get the hell out of there and not a second later. 

Charlotte disregarded everyone and everybody as she warded her way through backstage and to the locker room where she intended on getting her things quickly. She appeared broken and shattered from the inside and on the outside a waking, ticking time bomb after releasing her bottled up feelings. As soon as she dropped her luggage and things in her suite, Charlotte headed towards the shower. She turns on the water and gathered her toiletries, then looked in the mirror as she appeared defeated and worn out on her reflection from the night’s actions, no remark there as she removes her hoodie and sweatpants down to her feet, then removed her ring gear, and the remaining article of clothing on her body, a sheer panty afterwards to go bare nude and walked right into the hot, steamy shower that called her name. 

The entire bathroom was filled steam that dogged up the glass doors of the shower. The shower head drenched Charlotte and watered off all the sweat from being in the ring. Charlotte let out a complete sigh as she let the water take control of her body. She then placed her head with her eyes closed on the wall in front of her with her two hands and the water continue to trickle down her back. Charlotte didn’t know whether to start crying or let out another erratic scream, she was about to let it out until she felt a pair of hands trail on her lower back. Charlotte had a brief panic mode as she open her eyes wide and in a flash, turns around to see that it was Becky who sneaked her way in silence into the shower to comfort her girlfriend. 

“Tough night?” Becky in all her glory and bare nude spoke softly and beamed a warm, charming smile while her eyes are sparking despite remnants of her black eye still appearing while her fingers rub circles on Charlotte’s arm.

Becky was allowed to ride, travel, even share a room with Charlotte just for the rest of the weekend all due to the queen suggesting to those in creative to put their feud on hold as Becky would need help being due to the nature of her concussion that she suffered during Smackdown’s raid on Raw that week. Becky was of course upset that she had to miss out on facing Ronda herself, which could have been Becky’s biggest match in her entire career. She was gutted but relieved that creative picked Charlotte to face Ronda in her place for the match. Nervous nerves got the best of Charlotte all week leading towards Sunday as she kept thinking about the worst, but Becky assured her that no matter what happens, she is proud of her. Becky herself also had a hunch that something bad might go off during Charlotte’s match.

**********************************************************************************

Flashback to Earlier Tonight

As she got done with going through with another exhausting round of concussion tests to get her out of “Doctor Jail” and back in the ring to slapping heads off, Becky rushed to make it back to viewing area around backstage to catch the start of the match. Becky’s nerves were on edge that got her shaking from head to toe. But her nerves would be cooled down at least for the moment as she was joined by her and Charlotte’s close friends and fellow horsewomen, Sasha Banks and Bayley. The two competed earlier in the opening elimination match, but they were hyped that their best friend was facing Ronda as just like Becky, were also worried of what could happen. 

“You do know that if the roles were reversed, she would tell us not to be worried.” Sasha spoke with confidence as she patted Becky on her shoulder.

“I’m aware of that. I’m getting a little paranoid that’s all.” Becky shrugs while keeping her focus on the tv.

“She got it covered. Look at her, she looks ready for war. What’s the worse that can happen?” Bayley was blowed away while seeing the confidence on Charlotte’s face as she made it towards the ring.

“I know that dope Ronnie has friends. Those fake ponies from NXT. I swear if they show up...” Becky began to seethe about the possibility of the fake horsewomen aka Ronda’s close friends showing up and causing mayhem. She could remember her, Bayley, and Charlotte confronting them backstage at the inaugural May Young Classic. Becky didn’t want to break character but the because of the immense dislike she had for Ronda, she’s willing to start a riot if such a thing happens.

“They’re not. As far as we know, they are not here. But if they do show up, we’ll be ready.” Bayley rubbed on the Becky’s back, looking to calm her nerves. 

“Besides, the Boss’N’Hug connection will make quick work out of those fake ass ponies and ship them back to full sail where they belong. Bank on that.” Sasha with a sly smirk on her face. 

“That’s my girls. Guess you got that edge from the Man. I’m impressed.” Becky with a cool, calm, and collective response.

“Yeah, right. We ain’t learned shit from you. Matter of fact, you learned from me. Or is the concussion affecting your memory of that?” Sasha spat back at Becky’s slick comment, reminding them of their days together as Team B.A.E. in NXT. 

“You know what, Banks?” Becky got right into Sasha’s face.

“What, Lynch?” Sasha gets into Becky’s face.

“Alright, the match is starting, ladies. Let’s act civil!” Bayley quickly get in between Becky and Sasha and calms down nerves as the bell has rung for Charlotte’s match against Ronda. 

Becky and Sasha turned their short, heated attention from each other and focused on the tv as the three horsewomen was glued to the screen all match long. When Charlotte got herself disqualified and began to snap, the reaction was beyond priceless. Becky felt utter joy seeing Ronnie get destroyed by her girlfriend, while Bayley’s mouth dropped with no response, and Sasha had a priceless response as she declared “The Queen Is Back” while laughing. 

But after witnessing Charlotte trying to hurt Ronda after seeing her stomp on the chair and Charlotte’s instant reaction, Becky notices something went off in Charlotte’s mind. It’s been rough for both Becky and Charlotte lately as their storyline blood feud made things stressful outside of work. It tested the waters and made things rocky for the women. They weren’t allowed to ride, travel, nor share their public affections in the public eye, keeping their relationship off-camera, off work and in private. They relationship had seen better days and reached to the point of breaking up but they ultimately survived after comforting each other after their last women standing match at Evolution, simply making their relationship stronger than it has ever been.

It was a match that both women felt emotionally drained; That match was rough on Becky’s end as even for Charlotte, who broke down in front of Becky and apologized her taking it too rough. Becky was so heartbroken as sight of her woman breaking down in front of her that she too tearfully apologized to her being rough on her part in the match. Becky can remember nursing Charlotte back into reality, still reeling from their match. She knew how it felt and now she is seeing the same patterns as they watch Charlotte make her way into back still in that mood.

Becky knew she needed to be there for her woman as she intend to meet up in the locker room to comfort Charlotte, Bayley and Sasha followed suit to support their best friend. It didn’t take long as Charlotte ventured her way into the locker room and quickly gathered her stuff. Becky, Bayley, and Sasha were in silence as they looked on the queen as she looked like a shell of herself. 

“Charlie?” Becky was the first to approach to Charlotte slowly as she gathered her belongings from her locker and still no response.  
“Talk to me, love. Are you okay?” Becky then brushed her arm, prompting Charlotte to give her a vivid look of a woman possessed. 

Becky took a step back as Charlotte got the remaining of her stuff. Then proceed to put on a hoodie and sweatpants without changing out of her gear. In a quick swoop, Charlotte left the locker room with no hesitation.   
Charlotte’s mind was blank with no directive, if things were normal, she would’ve waited for Becky to drive back to the hotel. Instead, leaving her behind. Charlotte left quickly with the impression that Becky was disappointed with her for not winning so she did not want to look at her face in shame. But Becky wasn’t upset, she was concerned, so was Bayley and Sasha. 

“Wow, I never seen her like this.” Sasha had the look of worry on her face.

“I have. It’s takes a while to get out of that phase but it’s not easy to do.” Becky spoke in a low demeanor, reminding Bayley and Sasha that took it forever to get Charlotte out of that mood post-match.

“What are you going to do, Becky?” Bayley instantly turns her gaze onto Becky.

“I think I know what I have to do. But I need your help.” Becky looks up at the lights then looks at both Bayley and Sasha as she comes up with a plan that might involve the both of them. 

“Whatever you need. Anything for our girl” Bayley and Sasha looks at each other with raised eyebrows but quickly nodded in agreement to Becky.  
Becky had a clear idea on how to fix Charlotte back to normal, but she will need Bayley and Sasha’s help to pull it off.

**********************************************************************************

The warm steam of the shower gets more heated and foggy but it doesn’t phase both Becky and Charlotte. Becky continued to make traces with right hand on Charlotte’s arm while placing her left hand on her heart. Becky was in a deep gaze onto Charlotte’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Charlotte would speak out for the first time since she left the arena.

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s just a match.” Becky spoke in a careful and gentle manner.

“Not just the match. I left you behind. I shouldn’t have done that.” Charlotte’s voice becomes shaky.

“It’s not like I was going to get kidnapped. I caught a ride with Bay and Sash back. Plus, for some odd reason, those two lovebirds decided we needed a four horsewomen sleepover out of the blue, so they’re staying with us for the night.” Becky made a light giggle as she brushes off her blonde hair off Charlotte’s ear.

“It’s still no excuse for my actions.” Charlotte still kept her brooding demeanor.  
Becky would take both hands and cradle Charlotte’s neck while looking her lover’s depressed gaze. 

“Babe, I told you that no matters what happens, I’m proud of you. Win, lose, draw, DQ, count out. Becky then place a kiss on Charlotte’s chest. “Only thing I’m mad at, that it should’ve been me going ape shit out there. I would’ve carved my name on Ronnie’s backside with that kendo stick.” Becky made a smirk while moving her fingers to tickle light on Charlotte’s abs.

Charlotte cracked a small chuckle if not a sign of progress that Becky’s plan is working. Becky used her hand to grab Charlotte’s chin and tilt the side of her face and planted kisses all over her jawline and chin. Then another deep stare from green eyes to hazel brown eyes as Becky’s lips come towards Charlotte’s own lips. Charlotte then paused only to respond back with a ferocious kiss of her own. Charlotte’s tongue traced Becky’s lips, opening to the meet her tongue in the process. 

The embrace was more heated than the shower itself. Things were getting good where the heat was intensifying in both women’s naked, pristine bodies while rinsed by the warm water. Then there was a knock on the door.

“Hey I got some towels and bath robes for you gals.” Bayley lightly barged with Sasha behind her in with a fresh set of hotel complementary bath robes and towels for both Becky and Charlotte only to stop and awkwardly acknowledge that she interrupted their intense moment, at least in Charlotte’s mind.

“Oops!” Bayley raises eyebrows.

“Yeah, oops” Sasha mocked Bayley as she shakes her head.

“How am I supposed to know they were getting busy.” Bayley spat back at Sasha.

“Lads, it’s okay. We are not bothered. Thanks for the towels.” Becky gently assured as Charlotte had this unreadable look on her face.

“Sorry if we interrupted. We’ll leave you two alone.” Bayley with her bright smile as she attempts to leave. 

“We?” Sasha interjected and nodded at Bayley funny.

“Wait. Wait. Ummmm” As the girls was about to make their exit, Becky stopped the girls from leaving. She then gave a weird look to Charlotte with her biting her bottom lip. 

“You two don’t have to go. This is going to sound pretty crazy, but.... why don’t you two join us?” Becky had a sultry look on her face. Bayley and Sasha looked at each other with eyes and eyebrows both braised. While Charlotte looked at Becky with eyes raised as well. Things were about to get steamy real fast and it wasn’t the warm water.

“Are you serious? You gotta be joking.” Sasha’s were wide open as she was the first to speak up.

“No joke. There’s plenty of room and we obviously don’t bite.” Becky had her hand on Charlotte’s side as she got closer to her. 

“Charlotte, are you okay with this?” Bayley as unsure as it was, asked Charlotte who was still confused at the whole matter.

All eyes point to Charlotte as still rambling with the emotions from tonight, as she looks at Becky who had the puppy dog like eyes and the biting of the bottom lips. Charlotte did not know what to say or do about this. The idea that her girlfriend wanted their two close best friends to join them in a steamy, hot shower made Charlotte’s heart beat rapidly, and her mind in complete euphoria. 

“I.. uh.... if it’s okay with Becky, I guess it’s fine by me.” Charlotte looks at all three women and while being still confused puts on a strong face, and agrees.

Bayley and Sasha looked at each other one last time and nodded as they smiled. They both undo their robe, letting it fall to the ground and got naked. Charlotte couldn’t believe the sight of her two best friends in the nude. While Becky has the smirk on her face looking at Charlotte, who still kept her demeanor. Becky then open the shower door as steamy air covered the whole bathroom. Bayley and Sasha entered the shower as the shower door closes. It is insane that the bathroom was big enough for all four women inside. 

Charlotte didn’t know what to say or do, the reality that her girlfriend and two best friends were naked alongside her. Becky, front and center, her red hair already drenched and the ends placed on her boulder shoulders, the mist from steam all over her made from marble like body. Bayley on Becky’s left, her dark brunette hair already down when not being in a ponytail also her insane toned body radiating from the warm steam. Sasha on Becky’s right as her purple hair standing out as her well defined body also emitting from the steam. Charlotte’s mind of putting two and two together got the best of her as she couldn’t believe the sight of Becky, Bayley, and Sasha all nude in front of her. She then wondered in her confused mind if something is really up. 

“Is there something I don’t know?” Charlotte spoke out while looking at Becky wetting her lips, Sasha biting her lips, and Bayley with a rosy smile.

“No, not really. It’s been a long night for all of us.” Becky secretly gave signals to Bayley and Sasha by looking at the two side by side.

“Look I’m not really up for....” Charlotte spoke until Becky put a finger on her lips.

“It’s okay lass. We know you had a bad night. We can pick you back up and get our Charlie back to normal.” Becky with a heart smile as she then places her hand on Charlotte’s wrist. 

“How?” Charlotte had her head and back on the wall with a questionable look appears on her face. 

“Don’t you worry. We got it covered.” Becky smiled one last time as she look to both Bayley and Sasha as the plan to fix Charlotte came along. 

“And you two are fine with this? Honestly?” Charlotte still reeling with second thoughts as she questions Bayley and Sasha. 

“Whatever it takes to get our girl, back” Sasha reached out to place her hands on Charlotte’s arm. 

“Whatever it takes.” Bayley reached out to mildly hold Charlotte’s hands.

It didn’t take a second longer as Becky came close to Charlotte and kiss her deeply as her tongue got the best of Charlotte’s tongue first. Becky then used her tongue to lick around her mole and switched to full lips on the chin down to the neck. Her hands gently place on her breast while planting kisses her chest and the breastplate as she makes her downwards.

Charlotte reacted tensely by Becky’s sensitive touches, she kneeled down once she reaches down by Charlotte’s abs where she gave the signal to Bayley and Sasha as she began to nip on Charlotte’s six pack abs. Bayley started suit as she plants kisses heading upwards towards Charlotte’s shoulder towards her neck and came face to face as she then brushed against Charlotte’s lips as hands caress her left breast. Sasha would be next up, trailing kiss on her massive biceps to centering on her right breast, where she swirled her tongue on Charlotte’s nipple. 

You would ever think how close the four horsewomen are in times like this. There are on different brands where they have different plans, storyline-wise; One that involves two polarizing stars positioning to prove who’s the best and lead a division while having beef and animosity towards each other and another featuring two women hoping to spark and create a new women’s tag team division that will have the world talking. Plus, they don’t get the opportunity to have double dates or hanging out in general due to Becky and Charlotte not being able to be near each other in public. Evolution weekend was were the four had a mini-reunion that night and caught up on a lot. A couple of laughs and even tears brought them close again like the heydays of NXT, but tonight, this was more than just being close. 

Charlotte has never felt like this before, her labored breathing and her vision nearing to black at the sight of somewhat of a dream sequence but it is a real as it is. It’s different when she is intimate with Becky when together, but Bayley and Sasha joining in on the fun is beyond insane. All three women working all over the queen in a hot, steamy shower. 

Becky now made her way down to Charlotte’s crotch as the water from the shower head trailed down. As Becky saw the wetness coming out of Charlotte just incite Becky even more, not phasing from the ongoing water. Becky kneels on the shower floor as she grabbed Charlotte’s right leg and put it above her boulder shoulders, getting better access of Charlotte’s sweet nectar. She proceeds to nip all of the inner thighs towards the clit. Meanwhile, Bayley met Sasha halfway with a heated kiss in front of Charlotte. 

Becky was in prime position as her tongue began to doing victory laps and part folds on Charlotte’s center. Sasha and Bayley broke their heated kiss as they centered on Charlotte’s breast. Bayley was first to cup Charlotte’s firm breast and plop her mouth to start sucking, Sasha on the other hand, briefly stare face to face, then brushed her lips to Charlotte’s own and trailing down where she would focus on Charlotte’s other breast, swirling her tongue on her spruce nipple.

“Oh, my god!” Charlotte’s entire body vigorously reacting to Becky, Bayley, and Sasha’s pleasure-bound touches. Her face turns red like the rage she had tonight in the ring, but this was different, she was being pleased like the queen she is. 

Becky would up the stakes by adding two fingers inside of Charlotte. A breath-taking gasp emerges from Charlotte as her body jumps uncontrollably due to Becky’s entrance. It’s been about five days since Becky got her nose broken and a concussion for that matter, that didn’t stop Becky for conducting a plan for Charlotte to come back into her senses, maybe that’s how wild Becky can get, maybe that’s why Charlotte fell in love with Becky. Charlotte backed deep into the wall and feel the climax is near and ready to explode.

“Please...” Charlotte can barely say a word as her throat hitches. The sight of her body quivering.

Her repeated moans and cries caused Bayley and Sasha to look down to Becky to signal that Charlotte was ready to come. Becky had a smirk as she resumes pumping two fingers into Charlotte and adding her tongue for good measure. Charlotte’s body arches off the shower wall, as Bayley and Sasha deepened their kisses on Charlotte’s breast. 

The strike of pleasure begins to overpower Charlotte. From Bayley and Sasha pleasuring her breasts to Becky pleasuring right into her clit, and the three horsewomen’s plans comes to fruition as her entire body begins to shiver as Charlotte feel a climax building. Charlotte closed her eyes and begin to inhale substantially like there is no oxygen around, and her whole body twitches. Charlotte focuses around the sensations, straining for the astonishing burst of joy that is going to happen.

“I think I’m going to come.” Charlotte desperately gasps as her body is building up the inevitable climax. 

“Come on, Charlie. You can let go, love.” Becky stops for a second as she spoke softly. Becky added swirled her tongue while thrusting two fingers in and out of Charlotte, she can feel the warmth of the orgasm rising up.  
“We are right here, Char.” Bayley softly spoke near the ear as she sucks in Charlotte’s neck.  
“We will be here when your ready. Whatever it takes. Just come for us” Sasha follows Bayley’s lead as she put her lips on Charlotte’s neck, nipping hard while soothing with her tongue. Bayley and Sasha were on either side of Charlotte’s neck while their hand continued to fondle her breasts.

“Becks... Bay.. Sash... I... OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Charlotte cried out her girlfriend and best friends, screaming in pure pleasure as the orgasm releases into her whole body like the crashing of the waves. Charlotte’s climax tears through her whole body and turns all her senses including her clear vision all white. Becky removed herself from Charlotte’s center as moves her right leg off her shoulders and Bayley and Sasha held on Charlotte as she experiences the remains of her orgasm. She lost all control of her body as she slid down the shower wall, the water trickling on her unresponsive body. 

It took Charlotte to get back into reality as her orgasm fully dissipate as her vision gets back and her breathing returns to normal. She doesn’t realize where’s she at when she sat down on the wet floor as the water continues to run from the shower-head. Charlotte’s 20/20 vision came back in the from of seeing Becky face-to-face, as Becky smiles seeing a responsive Charlotte come back. Becky ran her wet fingers on to Charlotte wet, blonde strands like a rake. Charlotte then turns her attention to a beaming Sasha who nestled into Charlotte’s arm, and finally looks on her right, Bayley who also gave a similar warm smile who ran her arm on Charlotte’s back to lean on while her face collide on her side of the face. 

“Am I in heaven?” Charlotte appeared dazed, looking at her three other horsewomen siting on the marble title floor with the sound of silence and hot water running, surrounding her in unison. Becky in front of her, Sasha on her left, and Bayley on the right.

Laughter emerges from Becky, Bayley, and Sasha spooked Charlotte. It’s a sign that Charlotte was finally back to normal for the first time since tonight.

“Welcome Back, Charlie. We thought we lost ya.” Becky forehead came close to Charlotte’s as she kissed on the mark.

“Yeah, you really had us scared there.” Sasha traced softly on Charlotte’s arm.

“I knew you come to your senses in no time.” Bayley places her hand on Charlotte hair.

“I’m just glad I have enough soap for everyone. It’s on me.” Charlotte began to laugh and show some positivity. Charlotte, Becky, Sasha, and Bayley didn’t leave the shower as they took their time together freshening up for the rest of the evening. 

*********************************************************************************

After a well deserved bath, they finally made it back to the bed where it was big enough for all four to sleep on. As they got on comfy pajamas and a late night snacks that would count as a cheat meal, they settled in across the bed as Charlotte was next to Becky, who was next to Sasha, who was next to Bayley as her ran her arm, cuddling The Boss. They were laughing again at some savage, wise crack joke that Becky made about Ronda for the millionth time.

“Becks, please. My laugh box can’t take it no more.” Bayley could not catch her breath as her laughter got the best of her.

“Not my fault, she can’t get a proper hair stylist. Just look at it. If my stylist did that to me, i would slap her head off.” Becky appeared with a smirk on her face while shaking her head.

“Charlotte, you good?” Sasha continued to laugh as she glanced at Charlotte who barely spoke except laughing at Becky’s joke.

“Yeah, I’m good. I was just thinking about what happened in the shower.” Charlotte recollects the night she had in the shower with Becky, Bayley, and Sasha. 

“Oh, yeah. How do you feel?” Becky ran circles on Charlotte’s back as she gazed eye to eye. 

“It was great. I enjoyed it.” Charlotte bit her bottom lip as her blushed at the events transpired in the shower. Becky looked at both Bayley and Sasha with winning smiles, signaling that the plan was a success.

“I’m sorry about my behavior and all of that tonight. I was just....” Charlotte began to speak but Becky put her finger on her lips.

“You don’t need to say anything, Char. We understand. All it matters is that our Charlie is okay. That’s all that matters.” Becky brushed her lips on the top of Charlotte’s head.

“But I lost the match for you. And you two as well. I lost it for us.” Charlotte lost her smile briefly knowing she actually suffered a loss to Ronda despite not being pinned or submitted by her.

“So what, what you did to Ronnie was fucking badass. Even better than when got up from the pile of chairs and an announce table and spooked the shit outta me.” Becky was in a frenzy comparing Charlotte snapping on Ronda to her rising like the terminator during the last women’s standing match at Evolution.

“You should’ve heard Sasha lose it, she said the queen is Back” Bayley brushed her fingers on Sasha’s purple hair.

“Seriously Char, you done us a huge favor. You showed that rookie, who’s ring this is and it ain’t no fucking octagon. Period.” Sasha with a smirk while twirling her fingers.

“We wanted to be out there to join the fun. But Vince and those in creative would lose their shit and we would get in some deep trouble. Other than that, you killed it out there. For us.” Becky pulled up the four fingers.

“For Us.” Bayley pulled up her four fingers as well.

“Ain’t nothing stronger like the four of us.” Sasha’s smile is beaming while pulling up her four fingers.

“Thanks, guys. When even i feel broken, I always have my horsewomen to pick me back up.” Charlotte feels her heart jump around as she looks on her three other horsewomen and put up her four fingers.

It was only one night before things would get back to normal the next day, but for tonight and, Charlotte needed her horsewomen the most and they fixed her back into normal. You always have your horsewomen.


End file.
